


Those Beautiful Eyes of Yours

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disfigurement, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Trauma, Laceration, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Scars, forced blow jobs, vision impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Reyes thinks that Jack Morrison should have become the monster, not him. He always hated how beautiful the blond haired starry eyed man was. He changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Beautiful Eyes of Yours

The explosion was bad, but it allowed Morrison to walk away without too much damage. Scorched blond hair and angry red burns he could take, though for Reyes, it was much worse. He was dead.

~ 

Time had passed, Morrison wasn't sure how long, but it was awhile. He blew his hair out of his eyes, not as bright as it had been in the past. In fact, Jack didn't beam like he used to, not since the explosion. Not since Overwatch. He wasn't quite sure where he was. The last thing that he remembered was walking home from a night of rounds at the local pub.

He always told the folk at the pub his stories about Overwatch, about the glory days when he was a fighter for the world. They would laugh and cheer for “Jack Morrison the great hero” though that didn't sound quite right to him anymore. They would sometimes ask about his partners. He had fond memories of most of them, but every so often Reyes’ name would come up. When he left the pub, the smile would always fade as he threw back the last of multiple drinks. On this night as he was walking home, his consciousness suddenly left him.

Morrison looked around with his two beautiful eyes. He was in a dark room, dull computer monitors sat on large metal tables and various weapons hung on the walls. He was tied to a chair, his arms and legs bound with cord. His eyes darted over to a folder on a table. In red letters at the top of it read “Talon”. 

The door opened. In walked a man, cloaked and masked. Morrison stared, quite rudely, at the black figure. His mask was skeletal, though it reminded Morrison of an owl. The man walked up to the bound Morrison, bending down to meet his eyes. 

“Jack.” The man murmured. “Do you know who I am?” Morrison knew that this man obviously knew him, but this strange masked figure was not ringing any bells. He scrunched his eyebrows and let his lips part.   
“Jack…por favor, you must remember.” The Spanish laced accent hit Morrison on the head like a hammer.

“G-Gabe? This…can’t be.” Morrison stammered. “You’re fuckin’ dead.”

Reyes laughed darkly. “Didn’t take.” He said. “You look like you've still got it, huh soldier boy. Still the starry eyed beauty I remember. I’ve always fucking hated that about you, your looks.”

Morrison started to struggle, wanting to get away from this insane man he used to know. “How are you here?” He asked.

Reyes stood back up straight. “I did die. But I’m back.” 

Morrison gritted his teeth. “Let me see your face, Gabe.”

As soon as he stopped talking, Morrison was slapped hard across the face, his teeth cutting into the inside of his cheek. 

“Gabe. Is dead.” Reyes said. “He died in the explosion, the one that should've taken you. You should've been the one to become a monster.”

Morrison took in Reyes’ words. “If this is about the promotion, I-“

“It isn’t! Just about the promotion!” Reyes interrupted harshly. “It’s everything Jack, you were always running ahead of me, you didn't give a shit about anything but yourself.”

“That’s not true!” Morrison yelled back, but Reyes sent his balled fist into his nose. A loud crack signaled that his nose had broke. A trail of blood flowed from one nostril.

“Don’t talk anymore, Jack.” Reyes said as he dabbed a clawed finger into Morrison’s blood, inspecting it. “You’re too fuckin’ perfect. The explosion killed me but only scuffed your boots? That isn't fair now is it.”

Morrison spit. “You were my friend.” He said.

“Maybe I thought of you as more. But it didn't matter once you were promoted.” Reyes said. Morrison’s eyes widened, flush spreading on his cheeks. 

One of Reyes’ hands found Morrison’s thighs. He just noticed then that he was in his boxers and nothing else. Reyes’ hand trailed up his skin, brushing its light hair.

“I always wanted to make you love me. Now I need to make you beautiful in the way I am.” Reyes whispered. 

His other clawed hand reached under his mask, and began to remove it. Morrison held his breath, his heart beating faster as more of Reyes’ face was revealed. He was not the man Morrison remembered. 

The first thing Morrison saw was dark skin and facial hair, just like he remembered, and this had him relieved. The relief went away soon. Reyes’ face was littered with jagged white and red scars. One large scar went across where his nose should have been, since now there was only scar tissue and a small divot. Jack wanted to cry as he took in his former friend’s disfigurement. The most noticeable thing about Reyes’ face was that his right cheek was gone, replaced with a large hole with frayed edges, revealing the teeth and bone underneath. Morrison at last looked him in the eyes, his completely black eyes. 

Reyes ran his hand through the small amount of curly hair he had left. “Look at me. This is what should have happened to you.”

Morrison teared up. “You’re still my friend. I want you to be. When I heard that you didn't make it I was…I was devastated, Gabe.” This just made Reyes laugh. Another punch to Morrison’s face.

Reyes clenched his fist, now covered in blood. He brought it to his mouth, flashing sharp teeth as he licked the blood away. He groaned in pleasure. He then suddenly brought down his opened hand across Morrison’s face. Red stripes appeared as Reyes’ claws tore in the flesh. Morrison flenched and yelped, only realizing how deep the cuts were once they started to pour blood. Sharp pain shot throughout his face as blood ran into his eyes, stinging them. At least Reyes missed his eyes.

“Not so pretty now, is it.” Reyes growled.

“Many people find scars attractive and interesting, you know.” Morrison replied, forcing a smile, blood running into his mouth.

Reyes huffed at Morrison’s smart ass attitude. He smirked. “Before I fuck up your face more, I want you to watch this.” He bent down on his knees, his boots clunking on the floor behind him. Even though his eyes were blackened, Morrison could tell that they were locked onto him, and he stared back. He almost didn't notice when Reyes tugged the top of his boxers down. He looked down and saw his soft black hair peeking out.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Morrison said, fear and nervousness in his voice.

“I never got the chance to do this in the past. Better late than never.” Reyes replied. He continued to pull the boxers down. Morrison’s flaccid cock flopped out between his thighs as his boxers were pulled down to his knees. Reyes trailed his claws gently along its length. Morrison took in a sharp breath, fearing that Reyes intended to do the same to his cock what he had done to his face.

“No need to be afraid soldier boy.” Reyes murmured. Black mist seeped from his lips. He brought his head down, stoking Morrison’s cock as he placed its length next to his remaining cheek. “Don’t I look good to you like this?” He said, smirking.

Morrison suddenly gasped when Reyes took his cock into his mouth. He could feel himself growing hard, blood swelling in his stimulated cock. Reyes smiled around his cock as it grew stiff. Soon, when it was fully hard, Morrison couldn't help but start bucking his hips, desperate to get his length in Reyes’ hot mouth all the way. Reyes sucked diligently, lapping the drops of precum from the slit and running his tongue along the underside. Morrison threw his head back as he felt his orgasm coming.

Reyes pulled away. “Well I got what I wanted.” He said as he wiped away spittle from his lips. 

Morrison still thrusted his hips, his aching cock desperate for release. He just needed a little more stimulation, and he couldn't do it himself. “Gabe, I need, please..” He whimpered, so desperate to cum.

Reyes laughed, stroking his obvious erection through his pants. “I’m the only one who gets to have fun, Jack.”

Morrison whimpered in need. This was a worse pain than Reyes’ claws. Reyes took Morrison’s bloody face and held it in his hands. “Your eyes are the most beautiful part of you.” He said. He leaned in, placing his lips to Morrison’s forehead, darting his tongue out to lap up the blood. Morrison still slightly thrusted his leaking cock forward.

Reyes stopped kissing. “Thats why I need to take them away from you.” He growled, venom in his voice. He replaced his lips above Morrison’s eyebrow, trailing down till he reached his eye. Morrison closed his eye when his lips reached it. Reyes licked his closed eyelid.  
Suddenly, Reyes took in a deep breath. A strange tingling feeling enveloped over Morrison’s eye and the surrounding flesh. With his other eye opened, he saw black mist leaving his flesh and entering Reyes’ mouth. Morrison started to struggle in his binds as the tingling increased. His cock was flaccid again.

“Your beautiful eyes taste so good Jack.” Reyes moaned, still rubbing at his crotch. Morrison clenched his teeth, the pain of not knowing what Reyes was doing killing him. 

Reyes continued for a bit before moving and doing the same to his other eye. He finally pulled back, admiring his work. Morrison opened his eyes. Everything was blurred. His vision had always been crystal clear his whole life, it had to be, he was a soldier, a hero. Now his world was faded and blurry.

Reyes took in Morrison’s new eyes, his fully white eyes. One of them formed a tear.

“I’ll be back in the morning Jack. Don't expect nicer treatment, I’m not done with you.” Reyes hissed at him before leaving the room.

~

The next morning, Morrison was gone. A trail of dried drops of blood on the floor showed his escape path.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr and/or make a fic request! mara-awesome@tumblr.com


End file.
